


Marriage is best left unsaid

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They're all cis they just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi I'm Kaoru Hakaze, sweet 16, highschool boy, doing my best as a humble lesbian around the grounds.





	Marriage is best left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> 10 minutes

Hi I'm Kaoru Hakaze, sweet 16, highschool boy, doing my best as a humble lesbian around the grounds. My skirt is worn high so my regrets can fall low. I don't wear makeup because true beauty comes from within. 

This is my housewife, Rei Sakuma. He's older than me but he doesn't mind that I provide. My hands look like this, so his can look like this. 

Our relationship is kind of shaky. I come home late, he cries, we fight, pity sex, he sucks my blood. At the end I wonder why I'm here in the first place.  
Good thing he looks nice with an apron on and hair tied back or I'd have left by now.

Truth is, I'm out late because I'm seeing someone. A male stripper by the name of Meat Cakes. Of course it's against his job's rules to tell me his real name. I'd like to think we're close because he actually likes me, but I know it's the money.

I'm unhappy with my marriage with Rei, and I've been suspecting for some time now that he has a double life. In the bedroom I see bite marks on him that only a dog could make, yet I know he's stronger than that. I won't dare bring it up, or Rei will suck my blood until I'm pale. He always puts the guilt onto me when I mention my doubts to him.

Last night I followed Rei into the woods, taking a break from work (I'd take the night shift to make up for it). He was dressed differently. Weirdly. Like... a man. He approached a little log cabin in the woods and knocked on the door. I heard a howl as it opened and out came a person I only knew from rumours.

A petit, beautiful boy. Silver hair and youthful blue dress. It was Koga Oogami. I knew now, my wife was having an affair and returned home. 

I waited until it was my time to work the night shift and worked until daylight. I had had enough. I met Rei at home at the usual time (not late) and told him I knew. I knew what he had done. Before running away. Not that I was any better.


End file.
